Inolvidable
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Todo había comenzado con un simple beso.


DGM no me pertenece. Especial de San Valentín, inspirado por la imagen del tomo 26, donde Allen está sonrojado porque Komui le preguntó si el beso que Road le dio, había sido su primer beso.

**Inolvidable**

Todo había comenzado de una forma bastante extraña. Aún lo recordaba con mucho cariño y sonreía como idiota cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Una vez Komui le había preguntado si realmente ella había sido su primer beso. Y sí. Ella había sido la primera persona a la que había besado o mejor dicho ella era la única persona que le había robado un beso. Y hasta ese día, ella era la única persona que lo había hecho. Y estaba muy conforme con ello. No tenía ni siquiera un poco de interés en probar otros labios que no fueran los de ella. Cuando tocaban el tema, muchas veces solo para molestarlo, se ponía colorado. Y es que, que tu primer beso sea robado de manera tan repentina no era bueno para el corazón de nadie.

El acercamiento posterior simplemente se dio sin que se diera cuenta, cuando lo notó, ella ya era muy importante en su vida. Ella quién siempre estuvo extrañamente protegiéndolo, quien lo abrazaba y decía que lo amaba. Ella a quién él también amaba ahora.

Bastante inusual era su relación en definitiva. Cuando todos se enteraron no se lo podían creer, porque de hecho ni él se lo creía. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente que había terminado enamorado de quién alguna vez fue su enemiga, pero si lo pensaba bien, ella había sido su mayor apoyo. Incluso le había brindado más poder en su ojo al atacarlo directamente. Igualmente, las veces que lo protegió habían tenido un buen propósito. Aunque lo que le molestaba era que a ella no le gustaba que la protegiera. Sabía bien que ella era independiente, pero aun así quería cuidarla.

De ese simple beso y extraños encuentros, se fueron acercando más y más. Pequeños roces, frases vergonzosas, dulces besos y fuertes sonrojos. Eso era cosa de todos los días en su relación. ¿Peleas? También, aunque pocos frecuentes. Usualmente él las iniciaba por algún capricho de ella, pero siempre terminaban riendo de aquello.

La observaba a su lado, ella dormía plácidamente a pesar de que el sol había salido ya hacía un par de horas. Estaba acostada boca abajo con una pequeña sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. Se veía tan tranquila que si no la conociera diría que es un ángel caído del cielo y aunque en realidad así la consideraba, ella tenía un carácter fuerte y difícil de dominar, pero él ya sabía bien cómo tratarla y convivir con su extraña actitud. Pero aún a pesar de todo ello, nunca la cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

Allen se acercó un poco más a ella para poder besar su hombro desnudo y la escuchó reír.

—Perdón, ¿te desperté?

Ella se dio la vuelta y la sábana se enrolló en su cuerpo. Negó con la cabeza.

—Llevaba despierta un par de minutos, Allen. Parece que ya amaneció.

— ¿Te acabas de dar cuenta, bella durmiente?

— ¿Y tú cuando te diste cuenta?—le dijo sabiendo de antemano que él estuvo en las mismas.

—Hace como diez minutos—contestó satisfecho por el simple hecho de haber despertado menos de diez minutos antes que ella.

—Oh vaya, sí que fue hace mucho tiempo entonces.

—Por supuesto.

Sonriendo, se acercó a él para poder besarlo, pero fue interrumpida con el rugir de su estómago.

Ambos rieron.

—Creo que ya es bastante tarde, muero de hambre.

—Tú y tu gran apetito, Allen.

—Oye, hice mucho ejercicio, ¿lo olvidas?

—Obviamente no lo olvido, pero pensé que podrías querer comer otra cosa.

Allen meditó esas palabras por un momento. A veces ella hablaba en doble sentido y tenía que descifrar si en esa ocasión era así. Aunque antes de poder comprender aquello, Road volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó profundamente.

—Pero igual puedo ser un postre, así que vamos a desayunar.

Entonces sí hablaba en doble sentido.

Allen enrojeció, después de todo algunas cosas nunca cambiaban y la forma intensa de ser de Road lo dejaban nervioso y sin palabras por más acostumbrado que pueda estar a ellas.

Road se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de que terminara de salir del cuarto, Allen habló.

—Entonces el postre me va a gustar más.

Road lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y rio.

—Te he convertido en un real pervertido, Allen.

—Sabes bien que es solo tu culpa.

—Lo sé. Pero es bueno saber que solo conmigo te comportas así.

—No podría comportarme así con nadie más Road.

—Me alegro, Allen Walker. Pero, ahora desayunemos para que el postre llegue más rápido.

—Buena idea, Road. No puedo esperar.


End file.
